Problem: A silver pair of shorts costs $$4$, which is $2$ times as much as a gold pair of shoes costs. How much does the gold pair of shoes cost?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$4 \div 2$ $$4 \div 2 = $2$ A gold pair of shoes costs $$2$.